


Third Wheel 电灯胆

by noreen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pon Farr, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk不谈情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel 电灯胆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957778) by [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko). 



> 作者的许多文字十分有韵律美，我翻译水平太过糟糕无法以中文驾驭，简直后悔向作者要了授权（作者GN还秒回了），请有能力的朋友读原文。

没人会谈论自己和James Tiberius Kirk的过往爱情。就没人和他有过爱情。自从McCoy认识这个男孩以来，那些一连串的一夜风流与调情挑逗从来没能持续超过几星期，当然了，它们也不可能维持到另外一方吐露出那个奇迹似的词语“我爱你”之后。

Bones可以实打实的用精神分析疗法来解析这个状况，但它终究会回归到一件事上——这个金发男孩太过害怕付出爱情却被人弃如敝履。医生本人可以认同这一点。经历了这些年的失败婚姻，还有一个只能通过通讯仪尴尬联系却无法见面的孩子，Leonard不再在意自己是否能够找到那个让他陷入一段从一而终关系的人。他还有波本酒，对他来说这就足够好了。

上面的想法结束于他偶然间登上那艘星际舰队的穿梭机，告诉一个看上去被人打成狗熊的金发孩子他可能吐在他身上。就是这一天，他的心，饱含着伤痛与背叛，来自Joss，也来自他身为人夫和人父的难以适格，终于开始缓缓愈合。在整个穿梭行程中，Jim和他谈了一路，让他不再想着他的穿梭机恐惧症，在新生介绍会上，Jim也一直黏在他的身旁，不管不顾11岁的年龄差，他们决定迅速成为彼此的朋友，并且在宿舍室友的单子上签上双方的名字。

在此之前，McCoy从来没有经历过宿舍生活。在亚特兰大的过往教育经历中，他一直居住在郊区的一间拥挤的公寓里，乘公共交通不断往来于学院之间，然后Joss怀孕了，他整天整天的白日待在学校，夜里出去打工，这样他们才有钱过日子。他几乎从未享受过别人拥有的喧嚣派对生活。当别人赶赴那些狂乱聚会时，他在给孩子换尿布。并不是说他不爱Joanna，只是那种生活与和Jim在一起的宿舍生活毫无共通之处。

几乎每天晚上，他的房间里都有女人留宿，金发男孩在他的床上进行着大声的活塞运动，他竟然能够在同一时刻完成任何学业，这简直可以称得上是壮举。Bones不能加以抱怨，毕竟有的时候，Jim会带回来远超过自身所能应付数量的太多女孩。

某些时候，当Jim以为医生真的喝醉了的时候，他会溜进McCoy的床上，紧紧缠着他，好像他是这个世界上最安全的东西……还有的时候，他会缠在某些其他部位。用他的双手，他的嘴唇，还有更下面的地方。McCoy从来没想过他可能喜欢同性。他现在仍然不会这么想。

但是该死的，如果他无法拒绝James Tiberius Kirk的小穴。

他们三年的学院生活如同旋风一般呼啸着模糊而过，看上去事物总会保持不变，即便是当Jim成为企业号舰长之后。那个男孩仍然清楚如何享受派对，如何引诱女士。

如何用他的甜言蜜语溜进医生的床铺和他的心里。

即便如此，他可以看到Jim与Spock之间无法否认的吸引力。它就像是有磁性的，你可以从空气中察觉到它，仿佛那两个人被拉扯向彼此。一如行星。地球环绕太阳。因为Jim就是太阳。他们生命中最明亮的光辉，将所有人拉入围绕他而转的轨道中。

直到Khan的出现。

Bones从未体会过衰老的感受，直到他看到他最好的朋友被放置进裹尸袋的那一刻。在他认为金发男孩死去的短短几分钟，在接下来难以确定这个男孩会活下来或是余生作为一个植物人度过的两星期，它们像是耗去了医生生命里的许多年岁，唯一能够阻挡他沉湎疼痛、放纵于酒精的只有一个念头，Jim可能会醒来，Jim需要他的这个念头。每一天，他检查他的体征，更换他的床单，为年轻的男孩刮去下巴上的胡茬。但是没有任何回应。

于是他就这么等待。观察。抚摸男孩的脸颊，回忆他们最好和最坏的时光，那些快乐、那些斗殴、那些欠妥的打算，他们在床上、在浴室、在桌子上、在小巷、在涡轮电梯中……

他和尖耳朵妖怪在和平的静默中共同度过了极度苦痛的两个星期；他们两个暂时休战，只是为了等待Jim从昏迷中苏醒过来，他们寄望于那双蓝色的眼眸会眨动着睁开，那双嘴唇会绽开一个些许无耻的微笑，这个小毛孩会张口说着：“想我了吗？”

某些日子里，McCoy仿佛丧失了希望。但接下来，他会让自己忙着某些其他的东西，同时从眼角的余光瞥见Spock的动作，他对着昏迷的男孩阅读报告，轻拍他的被角……甚至有一次，他看到瓦肯人温柔的将男孩的碎发从他的眉梢拂去。

当Jim转醒的时候，两个男人都在等候着他。他欣喜于看到他们两个，但即便如此，Bones可以从Jim的眼神中看到某些东西，从他凝视瓦肯人的方式，从他眼神中的向往。Spock表现的一如他往常，冷漠而无动于衷。接下来的一年时间里，Jim康复了，企业号重新整修。Bones花了尽可能多的时间陪伴Jim，至少，在舰长与大副没有共度的时间里。

现如今，当Bones和Jim做爱的时候，Leonard的动作轻柔、细致、小心周到。他将自己的每一丝爱意灌注在他的动作里。在此之后，Jim总是表现的十分餍足，依偎在医生的身旁。他总是看起来十分快乐，但另一方面，当他们在酒吧作乐、还有钓到小妞的时候，他同样看起来十分快乐。尽管如此，Leonard已经开始减少这么干的次数。他似乎逐渐变得满足于仅仅与金发男孩共处。

但是他不会这么告诉Jim的。男孩有他自己的过法，年长的男人太过畏惧于改变他们之间的东西。除此以外，他们现有的就很好。随意的性爱和玩笑般的同志之情已经让两人习以为常。

瓦肯人的Pon Farr让每个人都措手不及。它被当做一个高级机密，只有舰长和他得知了一些东西。很早以前，McCoy从某些书中读到了一种习俗，说瓦肯人会化身为野兽，要么交配，要么死去，但他对它嗤之以鼻，只把它当做是荒谬可笑的流言。现在看来，传闻是真的，但是Spock仍然对如何处理这一状况语焉不详。他犹豫不决的只愿告知舰长一人，甚至于Jim只能告知他一点皮毛。

那些都是空洞无用的。即便以最高曲速行驶，他们距离新瓦肯也有超过一个月的行程，星舰上并没有其他瓦肯人。根据Jim所说的，如果不能交配，Spock会死。

有鉴于Bones并不希望企业号大副发生任何不测，想当然的，他也并不喜欢他的舰长为那个见鬼的仪式，野兽愤怒/性爱之类的东西献出自己的想法，但Jim已经同意这么做了。McCoy并不清楚那个男孩是怎样说服Spock同意让他做他的性交伴侣，但事情已然如此。

Bones做了他能够想到的一切以缓和Jim的痛苦，从准备好易于获取的食物和饮用水，到预备充足的润滑剂。他紧紧的抱住Jim，在年轻男孩嬉笑着挣脱他的怀抱后，担忧侵蚀了他的脸庞。

“一切都会没事的，Bones，你就等着瞧吧。”Jim笑着说道，他的蓝色眼睛闪着光，亲了亲Bones的鼻尖。医生嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，然后忧心的看着男孩消失在Spock等候的门后。此后他来到医疗港湾等候。

持续等候。

他不知道自己什么时候打开过波本酒的酒瓶。也可能是Joss的婚礼乐队将它塞到他手里的。他一边让酒精带着甜美的热度烧灼过他的喉咙，一边抚摸过他的戒指——一枚简洁的纯金指环和一颗小小的钻石内嵌。那是当时他仅能买得起的，但这枚简单的指环承载了他的希望和梦想，直到她把它扔还给他，要求离婚。那个时候，他向自己保证，再也不会让自己被戒指或是爱情或是其他狗屁东西困住。他抚过戒指的轮廓，思考着他全新的感受，想着他是否能够和像Jim这样的人在一起，不仅仅是当彼此的炮友。

几小时过去了。一天过去了。然后最终的最终，感谢上天，他的通讯仪响了，Jim用疲惫的声音告诉他一切结束了。他一跃而起，以他从来没有想到自己能够达到的速度疾跑过走廊，手里提着他的医疗箱。Bones打开了舰长室的房门，房内是性爱后的麝香气味和满目疮痍。男孩的脸色苍白，整个房间里似乎没有哪个地方依然是干净的。

金发男孩从床铺里露出一个倦怠的微笑，Leonard能够听到浴室里传来的淋浴声。医生迅速来到男孩身旁检查他的体征，但男孩只是发出一阵轻笑。“嗯嗯嗯好了Bones。我只是有点累。”Jim嘟囔着，眼皮又合上。然而Leonard洞若观火，某些东西，有些事物，大不一样了。

接下来的几星期里，舰长和大副变得密不可分。似乎找不到他们两个不在一起的时候。McCoy所知的只有他体内有一股令人生恶的感觉，不论有什么改变了，都再也回不去了。

当他们停靠在一颗联邦前哨行星的时候，离舰登陆人员得以在这颗行星上的夜市里闲逛、加入到当地联邦居民和原住民的行列中。Leonard在摊贩之间悠闲漫步，随意看看摊子上的零碎小物，想着也许能够找到什么东西寄回乔治亚州送给Joanna，就在此时，他看到了它。

那只是一个再简单不过的银质指环，男士尺寸，但上面镶嵌的若有星光的紫晶简直动人心魄。医生肯定盯着它看了足有十分钟，然后看摊的生物告诉了他价格。简直贵的离谱，年长的男人这么说道，然后卖东西的生物决定开始他们的讨价还价拉锯时间了。

宝石中的某些不知名特质让Bones想到了Kirk，在他恢复理智之前，他就已经买下戒指并且传送回了企业号。握着手中的物品让他感到愚蠢，但它也有形而真实，让他下定决心，仿佛一个人真的可以把他们的所有感情凝聚到一个单薄如一枚戒指的物品中一般。

他沿着长廊走向舰长的房间，但又在拐弯处畏缩的停下了脚步，他看到瓦肯人紧抱着Jim，唇舌相交，两个人就在走廊上纠缠在一起，任何一个人都可能撞见他们。Bones被此情此景惊呆了，他一清二楚的知道，Spock须得舍弃怎样的钳制才能在大庭广众之下展现如此热情。

这两人须得在彼此心中占有怎样的一席之地。

Leonard迅速转身回到自己的办公室。坐进办公椅。为自己倒满一杯波本酒，然后是下一杯。

没人会和James Kirk谈论爱情。

不知为何，舰长正陷于一段爱情。

而Leonard置身事外。

McCoy医生离开办公室的时候，波本酒的瓶子几乎空掉，一枚银色指环已然伴着另一枚金色戒指，静静躺在他书桌抽屉的最深角落里。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=139569)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
